


Living with MGAS Side Story- Life with Caiden

by WriterMaraMara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Consensual Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dominant Male, F/M, Hung Shota, Mother/Son, Pregnant, underage male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: A side-story focused on a boy with MGAS and his family. Separated from main MGAS story due to underage content.
Kudos: 23





	Living with MGAS Side Story- Life with Caiden

Chelsea Saunders stood at the sink in her family’s kitchen, cleaning a pan that had just held a batch of bacon and scrambled eggs for her husband and son. Her pregnant belly pressed against the edge of the sink, but not painfully. She was wearing a tank top and leggings in dark greys with a pair of pink slippers on her feet. Both articles of clothing looked worn out, but it was really the swollen curves of her body stretching and pulling them out. Her nipples poked through the top, and while she wasn’t leaking yet, they felt heavy with anticipation. Her ass had gotten bigger since she had bought the leggings, so the waistband sagged down further on her cheeks and showed a few inches of buttcrack. 

Her son Caiden came into the dining room adjacent to the kitchen, going to the table and looking at his breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and a lettuce salad with a vinaigrette dressing. Chelsea didn’t like how breakfasts didn’t usually have salads or some kind of greens, so she always made them for the family. Caiden went to the kitchen and asked, “Where’s Dad?” in a simple, inquisitive voice. 

“He’s taking a while because he’s shaving,” Chelsea said, looking back at Caiden. Her sweet boy was nine years old, with short dishwater-blonde hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He looked more like his dad than Chelsea, who had darker hair and eyes, but at least he had her round ears. 

As Chelsea went back to washing the dishes, Caiden grabbed the waistband of her leggings and yanked them down. He spread her buttcheeks apart so he could get a good look at her asshole. It was puffy and swollen, and while it wasn’t messy it was wet. 

“Did Dad fuck you earlier?” Caiden asked, inspecting his mom’s asshole intently. 

Chelsea sighed with annoyance. “Yes, he did,” She said. Her son was always concerned about whether or not he’d be the first to get his dick in her at any given opportunity, and would be a little surly if he wasn’t. 

Caiden pulled off his robe and let it fall to the floor. His body was a bit skinny with a few developed muscles, probably because he spent so much time walking and playing in the park nearby. Puberty was starting to set in and he had a few hairs on his crotch, but they were scant and scattered. He did have a ten-inch, dangling cock and a pair of fat balls, however. Caiden was born with MGAS, passed on from his father, and that meant it didn’t take much or long for him to have a mega-sized hard-on jutting out from his slender waist. 

The nine year old dug his face in between his mom’s cheeks, licking and sucking on her puffed-up rim while she groaned and continued washing the dishes. It didn’t take much or long, but it didn’t matter because as soon as she was finished he started pulling her down onto her knees, then pulled her over to her right. 

“Get on your hands and knees, mom. Doggy style,” Caiden said as he stood behind her, giving her round ass a smack. Chelsea yelled and got into position. 

“You don’t get to just spank me, Caiden, I’ve told you that before,” she said, but it didn’t matter what she had to say because soon her mouth was full of groans that came up from her throat. Her ass was cleaned out from her husband Frank’s vigorous fucking and cum deposit earlier, but all that meant was that she was making plenty of butt mucus to make her exit chute smooth and slick again. 

Caiden was pressing his head against her hole, and it didn’t take much for her to yield and let him in. “Mm, I love you, Mommy,” he said something of a non-sequitur but he had been taught to always tell her that when he was fucking her. 

“I love you too, Caiden,” she said, scrunching her face up as her son plunged into her recently-delved depths. She was still super sensitive, and was twitching and throbbing around his invading cock while he plowed and pumped his hips into her. He wasn’t too forceful, not like Frank, but it was still a ten inch dick getting shoved up her ass. She couldn’t just ignore it. 

As his wife was getting fucked by their son, Frank came into the kitchen with a hearty “Good morning!” He was freshly shaven, his clean cut jaw smooth as silk. Frank was a lot more fit and muscular, but his simple office garb didn’t do much to show it. He sat down at the table and got to eating breakfast, looking up at the mating pair on the floor after a few bites and swallows. 

“Revved her up for ya, buddy,” Frank said to Caiden. 

“Thank you dad, I love you,” Caiden said, his eyes clenched shut while he focused on the pleasure of his mom’s tightly-squeezing anus around the root of his cock. 

“Love ya too, son. Get that ass, no one’s gonna just give it to ya.” 

“Why isn’t Natalya up yet?” Chelsea asked. Natalya was their Russian nanny they had hired not long ago to take care of Caiden and keep him up with his education during the summer. Now that Chelsea was pregnant they had kept her on for a while longer so she could help take care of both kids. It was also her duty to get fucked by Caiden when he wanted, but it was up to him who he wanted to fuck when the time came. 

“She is, she was just waiting for me to finish shaving so she could use the bathroom,” Frank said. He was almost finished with his breakfast while Caiden’s stood untouched. 

Caiden leaned in and grabbed Chelsea’s hips tightly, pulling her back and holding her against his waist while he unloaded into her, spewing squirts of warm cum up into her guts. She couldn’t help but groan, but at the same time the pressure of his cock against her bladder, plus that of the baby weighing down on it, caused her to lose control and piss onto the laminate tile kitchen floor. 

“Ahh, dammit,” she swore angrily “Caiden, you can’t be doing that anymore, I told you already. This is the second time, next time you do that I’ll make you clean it up with your mouth!” 

Caiden pulled back quickly out of fear of his mother, causing her ass to let out a loud slurping noise, followed by a noisy wet fart of his cum and whatever air was trapped in her hole. She pulled the leggings off and went to the closet so she could get the mop and clean the piss puddle up. 

“Sorry, mommy,” Caiden said, his cock now flaccid while the viscous fluids dripped down from his cock in strings. 

“You can’t be doing that, son, not while she’s pregnant,” Frank said, “I learned it the hard way, myself. I made her piss the bed once and she made me sit in the laundry room in the basement while I waited for them to clean.” 

Frank left shortly afterwards, making his way around the outer porch of the apartment block, getting a look at the weather on the way. Just before the stairwell was a small space with a couple benches and vending machines. Sitting on one of the benches was a thick MGAS dickgirl in her mid-20s, looking bored and annoyed while totally naked. 

“Morning, Julia,” Frank said, “Getting into nudism?” 

“No, I got locked out of my apartment,” she said, “I came out to get a drink but my top got caught on the door latch on my way out and it got torn up. But when I got back and tried to unlock my door with my wrist, some of the fabric that got caught in the latch made the whole assembly jam up or something and now I can’t get back in.” 

“Oh, so you’re waiting for the super or someone out here?” Frank asked. “Yeah, and I threw my shirt away since the weather’s fine.” 

Frank chuckled. “You can get some sunlight too, get a good tan on those tits.” He reached out to playfully fondle one of her jugs, making her blush and grin. 

“Maybe if I had sunblock, you could put it on my back,” she said, licking her lips at him. 

“Yeah, but for now I gotta get to work. I’ll probably have a good nut thinkin’ about you later, hon. How about you go down to my apartment and you can stay there instead of out here? Chelsea can make you some tea or something while you’re there.” 

Julia lit up at that. “Oh, really? Thank you so much, Frank!” She got up and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled and gently stepped away. 

“Hey now, kisses are for the wife,” he said with a wink, then went on down the stairs.


End file.
